Happily Ever After is a Relative Term
by shortstuff1699
Summary: Warning! There are spoilers for Winter in here. You have been warned! The story says they lived happily ever after, but that doen't mean that they didn't still experience hardships. Starring all major characters, see what happens 5 years after the end of the series said: And they lived happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Cinder gazed out across Artemisia Lake. It was the beginning of a true sunrise, her favorite time here on Luna. Few things were more beautiful to her than watching a real sunrise from the amazing view of the throne room. She'd woken up early to see it.

Kai was still asleep, they'd been up late last night preparing for the meeting this afternoon that would set the most of the final laws in order to finally make Luna a republic. Five years of hard work and policy changes and now finally one of her dreams was finally coming together.

Cinder was happy with what they'd done, but with this reformation almost coming to an end, she couldn't help feeling bittersweet emotions that always come from a goal being completed. She was happy for her people. Proud of them, of how well they had taken the changes that basically had turned their entire lives around. She was ecstatic that for the first time in history, the people of Luna would not only have a say in how their government was run, but they finally had the opportunity to run it. They already had nominations for elected officials, and the voting process was underway.

But she was also a little sad. Sad that she would no longer be queen, that she probably wouldn't get to talk to many of people of Luna face to face ever again. But this sadness was completely outweighed by the joy that she felt.

She just had one more thing to put in order.

The offer that Kai had made her five years earlier, after her coronation ceremony.

Cinder heard footsteps, but didn't bother turning around. She felt arms slip around her waist and a kiss brush the top of her head. "Good Morning," he whispered.

She turned around and their lips had just met when a beep came from the portscreen in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened a video comm from Wolf.

He looked distressed..

"Thank the stars , you two are awake. You need to come to Earth. Now,"

"Can we meet you later today?" asked Kai, "We've kind of got an important meeting this afternoon, involving a bunch of laws-"

"No, you need to come now. It's Scarlet, she's not doing well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so seeing as how I already have 2 reviews saying to write more, and I have a pretty good idea of what I want out of this chapter, I guess I'll write this today. But first, if any of you are visitors from my other story, welcome back. For those that are new, welcome. This is my second fanfiction I've written, er, started writing. I do have to warn you newcomers though. I don't mean to do it, but seeing as how I'm still in school, I have a tendency to go on long hiatus's. Last time I went for over a year without posting anything, so just know, that's a thing. Also, I like to leave commentary at the beginning and end of each chapter, just to let you guys know that I'm just as much along for the ride as you. Anyway, thanks for coming, enjoy!**

 **RE-RELEASE! NEW STUFF AT THE BOTTOM!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Lunar Chronicles, or any of the plot points pertaining to said series. I'm just using them for an artistic purpose.**_

Scarlet didn't know how this happened. Her mind still didn't accept it. It had been just six months since she and Ze'ev had left the crew on the Rampion. seven since they'd found out. Everything had seemed so perfect.

It had been about four and a half years since Cinder had been crowned Queen of Luna. Four since Jacin and Winter had gotten married, and three since she and Ze'ev followed suit (Well, at least by way of ceremony).They'd been headed for the American Republic, Southern Hemisphere, delivering the latest batch of the antidote for letumosis. That morning, Scarlet found out she had her own special delivery to make. She decided to only tell Ze'ev until they were all together. Luckily, he was still in their cabin, making the bed.

"Ze'ev, would you come in here a minute please?" He dropped what he was doing and stepped into the bathroom. He snaked his arms around her waist.

He kissed her on the cheek, looking at her with the mirror, "What's up?"

She leaned back into him, "I have some news," she looked up at him and turned around, to face him, "it seems we have a little cub on the way."

His beautiful green eyes widened with suprise, with joy, "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

She had never seen his smile any bigger, as he lifted her up and spun her around, bringing her into a tight hug, but he quickly, gently set her down, as if realizing that she had a real living being in her body right now, that might be crushed by a giant bear hug. Concern was in his eyes. "A-a-are you okay? Do you need anything, do you want to go tell the others-" Scarlet hushed him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh. I'm fine. I don't want to tell the others yet. I think this is news everyone deserves to hear. We need to have a little rendezvous."

They sent a video comm saying for everybody to meet at the Lunar Palace. They had a matter of...intergalactic importance to discuss.

Thorne squinted at them, "What is this matter of intergalactic importance? And why can't we know about it?" Cress knodded her head in agreement.

"You'll see when we get there," said Ze'ev.

"It better be important. The Rampion doesn't normally rush deliveries."

"It's important, let's just get this delivery done."

Kai was already at the palace. Probably helping Cinder set laws in place, like he had for the last four-odd years. The Rampion crew was the first to arrive, followed by Jacin and Winter an hour later. They'd been on a diplomatic mission to Australia.

They all gathered in a small conference room, just outside of the guest wing. It was techinically a conference room, but it was more of a lounge, lined with sofas and coffe tables rather than a central table surrounded by chairs. It was comfortable, intimate, perfect for the news she was about to break.

"So, what is this "matter of intgalactic importance" that I've been hearing about?" said Jacin.

"Are you all alright?" asked Kai.

Scarlet and Ze'eve looked at each other, smiling, "Well..." they said simultaneously.

Understanding crossed Thornes face. He gasped with amused disbelief, "No..."

They nodded their heads.

Slowly, eerybody in the room except Winter and Iko began to understand. The mood quickly changed from somber and concerned to jovial.

"What's going on?' said Winter.

"I don't compute."

"We're pregnant!"

Iko cheered. Winter still looked a little confused, but significantly more happy. She came over to hug Scarlet, "Congratulations, Scarlet friend." Scarlet hugged her back.

Ze'ev and Scarlet were hounded with more questions until nightfall, when the palace hosted a small banquet in their honor.

It was easily the happiest day of Scarlet's life.

Seven and a half months after they'd told their friends the good news, Scarlet's doctors told her that she was suffering from a placental abruption. The abduction wasn't total, so they prescribed bed rest until the baby was born.

Scarlet felt like she was back in her cage in the palace, while Levana was still queen. While Winter had still been insane. It seemed so long ago, so much had changed since then.

So much.

Why couldn't all pregnancies be perfect? Why did she have to be the 1% who suffered from this?

 **I think I'll stop right there for now. Anyway, I've got to come up with more stuff now. I should be posting new stuff in December. If ou like it review and referr a friend!**

 **Uuuummm, yeah, sorry about that. I meant to have context for that beginning. This chapter wasn't supposed to end happily, so there you go. More to come soon!**


End file.
